


泥沼（一）

by cchunyy



Category: OOC - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchunyy/pseuds/cchunyy





	泥沼（一）

1

* * *

“小白，小白，起來把藥吃了再睡。”

白宇迷迷糊糊地張開眼睛，覺得腦袋裡昏昏沉沉靠越近，下一秒額頭就被一只冰涼的手覆上了，似乎是覺得這涼涼的舒適，便歪歪頭將臉貼上了那人的掌心。

朱一龍發覺白宇雖仍是有些燙，但燒已經褪了不少，便攜著他坐起靠在床頭，繼續任由他貼著自己的手，另一只手撫上白宇因發燒而紅撲撲的臉頰，用大拇指和手掌輕輕摩挲，得到眼前人睫毛輕輕顫，繼而去揉捏他的耳垂。終還是將床頭上的水杯端了過來，連藥一齊哄他吞下。再將人放倒之後見他又要睡，只說了句“小白今天的行程都要取消，繼續睡吧”，便出了臥室去跟白宇助理通話去了。

白宇躺在床上覺得眼皮是沉重的，無論如何也睜不開眼睛，但腦袋好像是清醒的，他覺得自己沒有睡著，他確實聽見了朱一龍的話，他也習慣了對方為自己做決定，而自己只要聽從就好了。朱一龍喜歡白宇聽話，白宇很清楚的。但是從什麼時候開始的呢……啊，從自己在劇組惹上了那位朱姓前輩開始，好像接下來就是注定了的。

 

2

* * *

“白宇先生，你今天要見面的是下一部劇的搭檔，在演戲上是你前輩，年齡上也比你大一點，請客氣點嘴甜點～請務必重視～”白宇助理半開玩笑得強調。

白宇揚起剛抓好發型的腦袋，勾嘴一笑“放心吧～相信我的業務能力！”

 

朱一龍合上劇本在手心敲了敲，回想起了三個月前業內酒會上的那個身影，不由得勾起了嘴角，白宇嗎？隨後起身對著鏡子又打量了自己一番，今天可是自己“第一次”見白宇呢，要沒有紕漏才行。

 

3

* * *

輕輕放下手中的茶，白宇被剛剛那一眼看得有些不自在，在自己和對方客套了幾番之後，一句“哥哥”出口令對方抬眼在自己身上用目光掃了個來回。在不知道說什麼的時候，對面的朱姓前輩忽地笑了，說道：“以後請多關照。”對於前輩說出這樣的話，白宇理應回幾句什麼，但他卻匆匆點了頭，只硬擠出一個笑來。

朱一龍平易近人，這是大家見過他之後都會有的想法，朱一龍不好接觸，這是白宇的直覺感受。於是對方提出的順路送他回賓館也婉言拒絕了，當然也沒有注意到為什麼對方說順路。

 

4

* * *

鎖定目標果斷出擊的特點在朱一龍先生玩遊戲的時候體現得淋漓盡致。平時不深入接觸卻是很難察覺的，所以總有人誤解那是他玩遊戲的習慣，沒去想習慣源於什麼。

你看他請劇組吃工作餐，幾個主演理應坐在一起，包括之後的送水送零食，白宇起初還有心理防線，後來覺得可能這位朱姓前輩可能只是外冷內熱？可能……熟了之後他本就是會照顧人的溫和性子，可能自己誤會他了？

白宇的這一改觀，很快便被朱一龍察覺到了，他開始找尋能和白宇聊天的藉口，開始和他一同出去吃飯，開始因為打遊戲進入白宇的房間，開始因為借著劇本的情愫滲透到白宇的生活中。

 

 

5

* * *

當有人對你獨一份的好，其實是可以察覺的，對白宇來說也是。他意識到好像，自己又從新叫起了朱一龍“哥哥”，好像兩個人的距離真的有點太近了，要觸及心底防線，大事不妙。白宇想著，現在撤離應該還來得及，在沒有被對方討厭之前，快快收拾自己，還是理應保持一定的距離，讓自己把不該有的念頭揮去。

於是他偷偷自己吃了晚飯，他今天拍戲太困要盡早睡了，他手機忘記充電沒有看到消息，他開始健身了不能吃零食。其實這些理由都還算是理所應當，可加在一起，未免有點刻意了吧白宇？

朱一龍知道白宇最近在躲他，結合前一段時間親近來看，還在他的掌控之中。本來好好的對方突然收回了熱情，這個原因，朱一龍覺得是時候再加一把火了。

 

 

6

* * *

白宇沒有吃晚飯也沒有人叫他去吃飯，躺在床上給手機充著電，那個對話框就是沒有新的消息來，白宇吃著零食睡不著覺，他想打遊戲了，但賬號有朱一龍的好友，好尷尬啊。

朱一龍依舊和劇組演員們一起吃飯，白宇路過看他們笑得開，桌前的同事邀他一起，他的眼神就飄到朱一龍背上了。嗯朱一龍背對著他，沒有回頭。白宇在躊躇過後大手一揮“我吃過啦！先回了。”

想來就是那麼巧，這幾天都沒有他和朱一龍的對手戲，白宇覺得……有點想他。白宇有點想朱一龍。

 

 

7

* * *

白宇從外面回來，在樓層走廊裡看見一個女孩，打扮得很精致，但沒在劇組見過，好奇她為什麼會出現在主演樓層的眼神一直追隨著，直到那姑娘扣響了朱一龍的房門。

白宇回到房間覺得屋子裡垃圾真多，收拾了幾個包裝袋空瓶子塞在垃圾袋裡要開門放在門口等保潔來收，也不知道為什麼躡手躡腳的。看見斜對門的們開著，朱一龍的手臂環著那個姑娘。

好酸呐，白宇覺得心裡泛起了酸水水，垃圾袋掉到了地上，空瓶子滾了出來，白宇蹲下去撿，手忙腳亂地。再抬頭時斜對過的門o已經關上了。

白宇又把垃圾袋拎回了屋裡。

他攥緊了手又松開，然後又攥上。你完蛋了白宇，你真的喜歡上了你的前輩搭檔。

 

 

8

* * *

白宇覺得餓了，因為他午飯沒有吃，因為他在房間裡踱步，走來走去好幾趟，不一會就趴在貓眼上看看，直到傍晚才看見女孩從朱一龍的房間出來，挎著來時的包，想必是回去了。

白宇握緊了手機，下定決心似的在那個對話框裡輸入“哥哥，去吃飯吧”發送，突然又怕被拒絕想要撤回，卻收到了“好啊，准備好了我來找你。”

朱一龍也餓了，他和朱琳對坐了一中午，話題以朱琳你要是不想讓你爸媽知道你交男朋友就給我好好呆著為結尾，各自刷手機。房間裡的吃的都被朱琳惡狠狠地吞吃入腹，朱一龍有點餓。

等到了白宇“我好了”的消息，朱一龍更餓了。

 

 

9

* * *

朱一龍敲門，白宇開門。

“哥哥我們走……唔…嗯”，朱一龍重新推白宇回到房間內，把他壓在了門板上，一切好像都很突然，白宇還沒來得及反應就被朱一龍吻住了嘴巴。說是吻呢，倒也不是，他太有侵略性地用舌頭攪白宇的，他啃咬著那他肖想了很久的嘴唇，嘖嘖作響。

白宇終於回過神來，看著眼前這個他喜歡的人正在拼命掠奪他的氧氣，感覺到對方的膝蓋擠進了他的雙腿中間。這不是他想要的。

感受到了白宇在用手推自己，朱一龍一只手握住了白宇的兩只手壓在門上，另一只手順著衣擺摸到腰側，略帶涼意的手一路撫上胸前，手指繞著乳頭打圈。同時松開了白宇被啃咬得紅腫破皮的嘴唇去吮吸他嘴角的那顆痣，膝蓋隔著褲子磨蹭著白宇的性器。

白宇沒有叫喊，可是他哭了，他抽泣著嗚嗚地說“哥哥求求你，我不要……嗚不想要這樣……”

朱一龍終於肯把埋在他脖子上的頭抬起來同他對視，眼裡卻是冰冷的不容抗拒的目光。此刻白宇練掙紮都不敢了，他總覺得如果現在拒絕了朱一龍，以後兩個人就再也不會有什麼了。索性閉了眼睛眼淚啪啪掉也只能說“哥哥我害怕”。

朱一龍的手罩住白宇的脖子，輕輕揉捏著他後頸的薄皮做安撫，含住他的耳垂終於開口：“乖～”

白宇被帶到床上，還沒有來得及縮作一團就被扒去了上衣纏在手腕上，朱一龍在狠力地吸咬他乳頭的同時粗魯地扯下了他的褲子，連同內褲。白宇覺得胸口被吸地好疼，可下身那雙手順著他的大腿內側一路向上揉捏著腿根，又覆上了他的性器。“嗚……哥哥，好痛啊…嗯…不要吸了……”

朱一龍終於舍得松開白宇的一邊乳頭，抬頭咬了下白宇的下巴，又將舔上了另一邊。“嗯嗯……不要了…啊……”隨著朱一龍手上的動作，白宇漸漸的起了反應，朱一龍握住白宇的性器上下套弄同時用兩根手指撥弄著囊帶，另一個手的拇指磨擦著頂端的嫩肉。他湊到白宇耳邊輕輕吹著氣，欣慰似的笑道：“小白很喜歡的，對吧～”

白宇感受到了源於性器傳來的快感，淚水還沒幹的眼睛咕嚕嚕轉著求情“哈～哥哥……手疼……”朱一龍笑著看著白宇，又一次親吻上了他的嘴巴，然後加快了手上的動作。白宇試探著用舌頭回應對方，不受控得挺動起了腰，終是射在了朱一龍手裡。

朱一龍放開了白宇的嘴巴和手，看著他微張著嘴巴喘氣，下體硬得有點發痛。就著白宇射出的精液塗抹到了白宇的後學，指尖在褶皺處輕輕打轉。白宇從射精後的餘韻中緩過來，僵硬地繃著腿和腳背，手指無措得糾在一起。“嗯！嗚哈……疼，哥哥…疼……”終於探入半指，朱一龍轉著指頭去觸碰內壁，引得白宇一陣抽氣，“小白聽話哦，放松～”待略微適應，全指插入。“不能！唔……不能了…”朱一龍一指抽插幾次，又換成了兩根手指，在洞內來回摸索。“哈……唔嗯～不要！不要…”兩根手指在腸壁的突起處打轉，能清楚得感受到白宇在顫抖，穴口咬的也不再那麼緊，好像自動分泌了些液體出來，手指進出更順暢了些，朱一龍便又增加了一根手指進去。

待確認擴張得可以了，便放出自己腫脹的性器，抓著白宇的手來回擼動了幾下后提起身下人的腿架在自己肩膀上，將龜頭抵在穴口沾滿白宇分泌的液體，挺身進去了一小節。“唔……好漲…出去好不好……嗯…”朱一龍被卡得難受，喚著小白說：“叫哥哥”，白宇感覺自己大腿根都在顫抖“哥哥，哥哥……進不去的……”朱一龍微微抽離了一分一個猛力全部捅了進去“啊！嗚……出去！出去！”

朱一龍兩手拇指繞著白宇淡淡的乳暈打轉，柔聲說道：“好乖～小白好乖～”感覺身下差不多適應了，便開始抽插起來。開始的痛楚在朱一龍研磨上了那一點之後逐漸減退了不少，白宇開始盯著天花板，想起了中午走廊裡的那個女孩。

朱一龍在奮力操幹的時候發現白宇竟是在走神，於是俯下身去湊到白宇耳邊一字一頓地說道：“哥哥有女朋友哦。”報複成功看到白宇怔住徒睜著眼睛眼淚又從眼角滑下來了，連後穴都縮緊了。才吻住他的眼睛“騙你的～那是表妹哦，小白不吃醋的話什麼時候才會來找我呢，我以為你真不要我了呢。”說著身下的力度又加大了幾分。

白宇好像突然聽懂了，被頂弄地突然笑了；

：“哥哥你也喜歡我嗎！”朱一龍放慢速度仔細研磨那一處：“喜歡的不得了！”

“哈～嗯……”繼而才意識到自己好像被耍了的白宇捶著朱一龍肩膀“你可惡！起來……唔…出去！哈啊～嗯……我不要做了！”

“這可由不得你呀，你現在是我的了，小白～”


End file.
